NUESTROS HILOS INVISIBLES DEL DESTINO
by romeroguidoanairis
Summary: CANDY UNA CHICA ALEGRE Y AMISTOSA PERO CUANDO LLEGA EL AMOR CONOCE LO QUE ES EL DOLOR Y LA DESILUCION.
1. Chapter 1

NUESTROS HILOS INVISIBLES DEL DESTINO  
Historia alterna

Mi nombre es Candy White, les contaré mi historia de amor tenía 15 años vivía con mis padres María white y Jacob white tengo una hermana llamada Paty mis mejores amigos Annie, stear, archi, Terry y Alberth, aunque los chicos eran algo mayor que, nos llevamos muy bien, cursaba el último año de la secundaria todos los ellos solían esperarme en la salida de la escuela para acompañarme ya que vivíamos muy cerca, a pesar de tener 15 años yo aún no había tenido novio era algo que no me interesaba mucho pero al cumplir los 15 todo cambio empecé a sentir atracción por Terry la verdad me gustaba mucho pero solo nos tratábamos como amigos Annie me decía que diera el primer paso la verdad era muy tímida en esa cuestión. Mi gran y mejor amigo Albert alto rubio y sus ojos tan divinos azul cielo solo con verlo me daba mucha paz siempre teníamos un tema de conversación jamás me aburría cuando él estaba a mi lado. Un día al salir de la escuela Terry estaba en la salida solo y me dijo si nos podíamos ir solo él y yo, le dije que si íbamos caminando cuando me tomo de las manos y…  
\- ¿CANDY ME GUSTAS MUCHO QUISIERAS SER MI NOVIA?- Yo me quedé muda, solo acepté moviendo la cabeza entonces él me abrazó y me besó fue mi primer beso no sabía qué hacer, solo me dejé llevar. Dentro de mí sentía que iba a hacer mágico así como dicen sentir mariposas en el estómago no aprecié nada de eso pero no lo tome en cuenta pensé que a lo mejor eran tonterías, fui corriendo a mi casa a contarle a mi madre ella me abrazó y me dijo felicidades. Me fui a mi habitación y por alguna razón no me sentía completa pero tampoco hice caso de ese sentimiento. Terry era muy lindo todos los días iba por mí a la escuela y me iba a dejar A mi casa llevamos ya 6 meses de noviazgo muy poco veía y hablaba con Albert. Un día Archi me comentó que Terry andaba con otra chica de su edad que se llamaba Susana; todos los días antes de pasar por mi se iba con Susana a un café cerca de la secundaria la verdad yo no le quise creer me dolía que fuera verdad le comenté a Annie y ella me dijo: -LO AVERIGUAREMOS FALTAREMOS ALAS DOS Últimas HORAS PARA ESPIARLO.

Llegó la hora para salirnos. Estábamos en el café que Archie me había comentado, efectivamente Terry llegó con Susana. Pensé a lo mejor son amigos. continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

NUESTROS HILOS INVISIBLES DEL DESTINO

Segunda parte

ES UN ALBERTFICS LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN DESEO QUE LES GUSTE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SALUDOS Y GRACIAS

De pronto miré como Terry se le acercaba lentamente a Susana. Vi cómo la besaba no lo soporté salí corriendo como cobarde del lugar sin enfrentarlos, pensé que no me habían visto cuando de pronto sentí que tomó mi brazo me pidió perdón que fue un error le di una bofetada le dije que jamás me hablara. Me solté de él iba caminando llorando ¿El por qué me había hecho esto? Cuando de pronto sentí una dulce voz detrás de mí, era Albert, sentí tanto alivio, lo abracé, me preguntó: -¿Qué te pasó pequeña por qué lloras, quién te hizo daño?

Albert, había visto a Candy cuando iba en el auto se bajó al notar que estaba llorando. Fue tras de ella por un largo rato hasta que se animó a hablarle.

Le conté a Albert todo lo que había visto, le decía el por qué Terry me había hecho eso era mejor terminar conmigo él solo me abrazó, Albert hizo el momento menos doloroso pronto mi corazón se curaría, si alguna vez estuvo roto. Alberth me iba a ver todos los días a mi casa se llevaba muy bien con mi tía Pony y su hijo Tom. Pronto olvidé a Terry, cuando nos encontrábamos por casualidad lo veía con indiferencia, aunque algo en él cambio tomaba mucho alcohol y ya no asistía a clases. Un día Stear me comentó que le gustaba mi hermana Paty y pues me tocó de hacerla de Cupido. Un día salimos juntos al cine y pues invite a Albert para no hacer mal tercio la verdad me encantaba su compañía jamás me había sentido tan completa y feliz la verdad nunca me sentí así con Terry Albert era grandioso. Los meses pasaban y frecuentaba mucho a Alberth era inevitable no pensar en él a pesar de que solo éramos amigo muchos decían que nuestras miradas reflejaban amor pero que nosotros no nos dábamos cuenta; pero muy dentro de mí sabía que era verdad. Un día estaba platicando con mi tía pony y me decía.

-Alberth es el hombre perfecto atento tierno muy maduro para su edad sabe lo que quiere y lo que quiere es a ti hija de eso puedes estar segura en sus ojos solo refleja amor y cada que se miran hay brillo en sus ojos al igual que los tuyos no sé por qué aún no se han dado cuenta.

\- tía cómo puede decir eso alberth solo es mi amigo y solo me está apoyando en los momentos difíciles y

\- cuales momentos difíciles,pero bueno no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver piensalo.

Me quedé pensando en lo que me había dicho mi tía.

Una tarde como todas las tardes alberth iba a mi casa a verme esa tarde estaba mi tía pony conmigo y le dijo a alberth:

-Por qué no te la robas ya sirve que ya no vienes todos los días.

y el le contesto:

_Es lo que más quiero pero no sé deja.

mi tía pony le dió un ataque de risa se me subieron todos los colores y ellos más se reían, acabaron de reírse y mi tía pony nos dejó solos y me tomo por las manos por primera vez me sentía nerviosa estando con él y al fin conocí la sensación de las mariposas en el estómago me sentía volar sobre la nubes cuando me pude controlar y lo ví a los ojos esos ojos azules que me daban una gran paz nos miramos y me dijo con una voz aterciopelada:

\- Candy no crees que antes de robarte tienes que ser mi novia, que me contestas quieres ser mi novia.

La verdad yo no sabía qué contestar es amigo de Terry y no quería que ellos tuvieran problemas por mi culpa él parecía que leía mí me mente y se acercó a mí y me dijo al oído:

Chaparrita no te preocupes por terry ya son 5 meses que han pasado y no te supo valorar dame la oportunidad.

La verdad dentro de mi corazón sentía algo tan inmenso por Albert era mágico entonces acepte me sentía tan feliz lo amaba mucho para mí era el hombre perfecto.

Cierto día una compañera de clases llamada Elisa la cual era vecina de Alberth la verdad no me caía un día en el receso me dijo que ella había andado con él y que todavía pasaban tiempo juntos, sentí como la sangre me hervía nunca sentí tantos celos y me le fui encima la di unas bofetadas y le dije que nunca se le acercara por qué eso iba a hacer poco; todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que había hecho todos decían que no actúe así cuando vi a Terry con otra y la verdad que yo tampoco lo entendía pero sentí muchos celos y ese hombre era mío y no se lo pensaba dejar a nadie.

En la salida le comenté a Albert lo sucedido el me tomo mi rostro con sus manos y me besó me hizo flotar y me dijo al oído :

Eres y serás la única en mi corazón no tuve nada con ella no entiendo por qué lo dijo .

El tiempo pasó y ya llevamos dos años juntos eran maravilloso estaba muy enamorada de él lo veía todos los días él trabaja y yo estudiaba así que nos veíamos por las tardes teníamos un conección inexplicable siempre teníamos tema de conversación.

Un día salimos a una feria con stear y Paty me divertí como nunca era muy divertido estar con Alberth. Salimos del lugar y fuimos a caminar ala playa me sentía en las nubes cada vez que alberth me abrazaba y me besaba era mágico dentro de mi sabía que el era el indicado ya me imaginaba nuestros hijos rubios y de ojos azules como el cielo igual que su papá.

-En qué piensas candy?

Mi amado me saco de mi sueño juagiro

por desgracia ahí estaba Terry con Susana en cuando me vio soltó la mano de Susana en cambio alberth me agarró más fuerte de la cintura el se acercó y nos saludo y nos dijo.

-Vaya que gran amigo eres nunca pensé que tú y candy se entendían ahora veo que el engañado fui yo.

La verdad senti mucho coraje al igual que alberth pero no tenía caso discutir con el y hechar a perder nuestra gran noche.

-Pronto será tu cumpleaños chaparra que quieres que hagamos.

De inmediato alberth cambio el tema y me sentí más tranquila…..

les agradezco a las que comentaron el primer capitulo la verdad eso me motiva mucho y espero que sea de su agrado.

Continuará 


	3. Chapter 3

Nuestros hilos invisibles del destino  
Tercera parte Espero y les guste este capítulo y no me odien…..

Llegó el día de mi cumpleaños. Me estaba arreglando para irme a la escuela cuando mi mamá me puso las mañanitas me emocioné mucho. Me dijo que me asomara por el balcón de mi casa; encontré una súper sorpresa en la casa de frente había una manta grande que decía FELIZ CUMLEAÑOS CANDY, TE AMO, Albert estaba con un ramo de rosas rojas sonriéndome. Bajé enseguida, lo abracé tan fuerte que le dije:

-Gracias, mi amor, pero el mejor regalo que puedo tener es tenerte a mi lado, y más saber que me amas

Él me abrazó, se acercó a mi oído para expresarse con voz sutil: -Gracias a ti por aceptarme. Mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo pero ahora formalmente te lo obsequio porque tú no solo vives en mi corazón eres mi corazón y pase lo que pase en el futuro mi corazón siempre será tuyo por siempre, te lo entrego porque sé que nunca voy amar como te amo a ti

Se corrieron mis lágrimas de la emoción y, nos dimos un beso tan profundo como nunca no los habíamos dado la verdad ya no asistí a la escuela me la pasé todo el día con él. Fuimos al cine y por la noche a bailar.

Estábamos en la discoteca. Yo bailaba con mi amiga Annie, cuando unos chicos nos invitaron a bailar, pero en un segundo Albert ya estaba tomándome por la cintura no tuvo que decir nada; la pura mirada los corrió, ellos solo pidieron disculpas

-Estos chavos de ahora no pueden ver dos mujeres hermosas bailando solas porque luego se avientan como lobos Je, je, je- comentó Archie.

Albert sólo me abrazó y me dijo al oído: -Jamás te dejaré sola ni por un segundo tú eres solo mía y te quiero sólo para mí

Le contesté: -Jamás seré de nadie más porque yo nací para estar contigo, si por causas del destino nos tenemos que separar siempre voy a esperar por ti. Mi corazón es tuyo y adonde quiera que vayas mi corazón te seguirá, pero ya no hablemos de eso porque yo no me quiero separar nunca de ti

-Te amo Candy, eres el amor de mi vida y ahora que cumpliste los 18 años te quisiera robar, pero quiero hacer las cosas correctamente ya falta poco para terminar mi carrera, así podré ofrecerte una vida como te la mereces

\- A mí no me importa tu situación económica lo sabes bien con que estemos juntos es más que suficiente- La noche acabó, me llevó a mi casa nos dimos un beso con la promesa que nos veríamos al otro día.

A la mañana siguiente me preparé para la escuela al llegar me informaron que tenía que hacer mis practicas en otro estado.

Yo estudiaba como trabajadora social así que tenía que partir en 15 días tenía que estar allá por 6 meses.

En la tarde como todos los días Albert fue a mi casa a verme le comenté lo ocurrido él quería ir conmigo, me dijo que podía pedir permiso en su escuela por 6 meses y entregar sus trabajos por correo yo acepté como decirle que no a esos hermosos ojos azules, además no quería estar lejos de él.

Se iba acercando el día de la partida a él le concedieron el permiso en la escuela por tener buenas calificaciones. Dos días antes de la partida mis amigos nos prepararon una despedida yo no pude llegar con Albert ya que aún estaba arreglando cosas del viaje en la escuela cuando llegué a la casa de Stear, cual fue mi sorpresa ver a Elisa besando a Albert sentí mucho coraje entré la agarré de los cabellos. Se la quité de encima la arrastré hacia afuera de la casa: - SUÉLTAME MALDITA ERES MUY POCA COSA PARA ÉL Y LO SABES.

Medio tanto coraje que la desgreñe aún más y le contesté

-Pues si yo soy tan poca cosa para él, tú no eres nada. Te lo advertí que la próxima iba a hacer peor espero que hayas aprendido la lección de no meterte con hombres ajenos.  
Me regresé a mi casa después de ese pequeño espectáculo todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Albert, me alcanzó me tomó por el brazo

-Pequeña no era necesario que hicieras eso yo no la quise besar cuando me di cuenta ya la tenía encima, ¿acaso no crees en mí?

-Claro que creo en ti solo quería dejar en claro que tienes novia. Sabes pienso mucho en lo que dijo Elisa la verdad no soy la mujer que debería estar a tu lado.

-Espera qué estás diciendo, ¿acaso le vas a hacer caso a ella? Yo soy feliz contigo, eres la mujer perfecta entiéndelo.

\- Yo lo sé, pero la verdad no quiero que sigan pensando eso de mí, es mejor que yo me vaya sola al viaje, si de verdad entre nosotros hay amor nos vamos a volver a encontrar te amo inmensamente, siempre estarás conmigo en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón

\- No hagas eso Candy no es necesario poner tierra de por medio

\- Es mejor así Albert espero algún día poder encontrarnos.

Nos besamos como despedida lleno de amor y entrega se corrieron mis lágrimas supe que era lo mejor.

Continuará….

Gracias chicas por sus comentarios y no me odien por separar a los güeros

Nuestros hilos invisibles del destino  
Tercera parte Espero y les guste este capítulo y no me odien…..

Llegó el día de mi cumpleaños. Me estaba arreglando para irme a la escuela cuando mi mamá me puso las mañanitas me emocioné mucho. Me dijo que me asomara por el balcón de mi casa; encontré una súper sorpresa en la casa de frente había una manta grande que decía FELIZ CUMLEAÑOS CANDY, TE AMO, Albert estaba con un ramo de rosas rojas sonriéndome. Bajé enseguida, lo abracé tan fuerte que le dije:

-Gracias, mi amor, pero el mejor regalo que puedo tener es tenerte a mi lado, y más saber que me amas

Él me abrazó, se acercó a mi oído para expresarse con voz sutil: -Gracias a ti por aceptarme. Mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo pero ahora formalmente te lo obsequio porque tú no solo vives en mi corazón eres mi corazón y pase lo que pase en el futuro mi corazón siempre será tuyo por siempre, te lo entrego porque sé que nunca voy amar como te amo a ti

Se corrieron mis lágrimas de la emoción y, nos dimos un beso tan profundo como nunca no los habíamos dado la verdad ya no asistí a la escuela me la pasé todo el día con él. Fuimos al cine y por la noche a bailar.

Estábamos en la discoteca. Yo bailaba con mi amiga Annie, cuando unos chicos nos invitaron a bailar, pero en un segundo Albert ya estaba tomándome por la cintura no tuvo que decir nada; la pura mirada los corrió, ellos solo pidieron disculpas

-Estos chavos de ahora no pueden ver dos mujeres hermosas bailando solas porque luego se avientan como lobos Je, je, je- comentó Archie.

Albert sólo me abrazó y me dijo al oído: -Jamás te dejaré sola ni por un segundo tú eres solo mía y te quiero sólo para mí

Le contesté: -Jamás seré de nadie más porque yo nací para estar contigo, si por causas del destino nos tenemos que separar siempre voy a esperar por ti. Mi corazón es tuyo y adonde quiera que vayas mi corazón te seguirá, pero ya no hablemos de eso porque yo no me quiero separar nunca de ti

-Te amo Candy, eres el amor de mi vida y ahora que cumpliste los 18 años te quisiera robar, pero quiero hacer las cosas correctamente ya falta poco para terminar mi carrera, así podré ofrecerte una vida como te la mereces

\- A mí no me importa tu situación económica lo sabes bien con que estemos juntos es más que suficiente- La noche acabó, me llevó a mi casa nos dimos un beso con la promesa que nos veríamos al otro día.

A la mañana siguiente me preparé para la escuela al llegar me informaron que tenía que hacer mis practicas en otro estado.

Yo estudiaba como trabajadora social así que tenía que partir en 15 días tenía que estar allá por 6 meses.

En la tarde como todos los días Albert fue a mi casa a verme le comenté lo ocurrido él quería ir conmigo, me dijo que podía pedir permiso en su escuela por 6 meses y entregar sus trabajos por correo yo acepté como decirle que no a esos hermosos ojos azules, además no quería estar lejos de él.

Se iba acercando el día de la partida a él le concedieron el permiso en la escuela por tener buenas calificaciones. Dos días antes de la partida mis amigos nos prepararon una despedida yo no pude llegar con Albert ya que aún estaba arreglando cosas del viaje en la escuela cuando llegué a la casa de Stear, cual fue mi sorpresa ver a Elisa besando a Albert sentí mucho coraje entré la agarré de los cabellos. Se la quité de encima la arrastré hacia afuera de la casa: - SUÉLTAME MALDITA ERES MUY POCA COSA PARA ÉL Y LO SABES.

Medio tanto coraje que la desgreñe aún más y le contesté

-Pues si yo soy tan poca cosa para él, tú no eres nada. Te lo advertí que la próxima iba a hacer peor espero que hayas aprendido la lección de no meterte con hombres ajenos.  
Me regresé a mi casa después de ese pequeño espectáculo todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Albert, me alcanzó me tomó por el brazo

-Pequeña no era necesario que hicieras eso yo no la quise besar cuando me di cuenta ya la tenía encima, ¿acaso no crees en mí?

-Claro que creo en ti solo quería dejar en claro que tienes novia. Sabes pienso mucho en lo que dijo Elisa la verdad no soy la mujer que debería estar a tu lado.

-Espera qué estás diciendo, ¿acaso le vas a hacer caso a ella? Yo soy feliz contigo, eres la mujer perfecta entiéndelo.

\- Yo lo sé, pero la verdad no quiero que sigan pensando eso de mí, es mejor que yo me vaya sola al viaje, si de verdad entre nosotros hay amor nos vamos a volver a encontrar te amo inmensamente, siempre estarás conmigo en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón

\- No hagas eso Candy no es necesario poner tierra de por medio

\- Es mejor así Albert espero algún día poder encontrarnos.

Nos besamos como despedida lleno de amor y entrega se corrieron mis lágrimas supe que era lo mejor.

Continuará….

Gracias chicas por sus comentarios y no me odien por separar a los güeros


	4. Chapter 4

Nuestros hilos invisibles del destino

Cuarta parte

Perdón por la demora, por eso las recompensas con un largo capítulo, espero que disfruten tanto como yo.

Llegó el día en que, obviamente, Albert sabía que iba a ir a Chicago a realizar mis prácticas lo que no sabía era que había cambiado el lugar, ahora mi destino es Michigan.

Era lo mejor que él no supiera adonde me iría. Estaba en el aeropuerto esperando mi vuelo al llegar de repente y me abrazó.

-¿Chaparrita te ibas a ir sin despedirte, sin dejarme que viera por última vez ese par de ojos verdes llenos de vida? ¡Te amo! Estoy seguro de que vamos a volver a encontrar. Te veré en Chicago.

_Albert espera no te lo dicho pero no voy a ir a Chicago, mejor no me preguntes a dónde voy, porque no te gustaría decir que nuestro destino es estar juntos nos encontraremos nuevamente. Te amo y te amaré para siempre y no trates de localizarme.

_Pequeña, ¿por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué tratas de evitarme? ¿Qué tiene de malo que tú quieres ir a verte?

-Entiéndeme Albert hay que darle tiempo al tiempo necesito crecer, madurar para poder estar a tu nivel, te amo. Tengo que irme.  
Él sólo me abrazo y me dio un último beso. Entré a la sala sin mirar atrás tenía una lucha interna en dejarlo o pedirle que viajará conmigo pero la razón pudo más, tenía que separarme de él. Si era amor verdadero nos vamos a encontrar otra vez.

Llegué a Michigan muy temprano me instalé en la casa en donde iba a vivir por 6 meses nos llevaron al hospital en el cual realizaríamos las prácticas, eran días duros todos los fines de semana hablaba a florida. Ni mi familia, ni nadie me decía nada sobre Albert y la verdad se los agradecía hasta cierto punto, porque la verdad quería saber un poco de él.

Los meses pasaron, era demoledor hacíamos eventos para recoger dinero, íbamos también a recolectar a pie casa por casa dábamos pláticas de prevención e íbamos a entregar todo lo que habíamos recaudado para los más necesitados, una labor muy linda, aunque fatigosa.

En una de las conferencias conocí a un chico que estudiaba medicina, muy lindo, atento y sí, muy guapo su nombre era Anthony Brower muchas veces me invitó a salir y yo declinaba.

Un día me encontré con él en un café se sentó en mi mesa y nos conocimos aún más, él vivía en Nueva York, pero estaba en Michigan haciendo prácticas, me comentó que le faltaban 3 años para terminar su carrera era un amor muy agraciado, pero de repente se nos acababa los temas de conversación nos veíamos casi todos los días. Un día fuimos a cenar:  
-Hola Anthony, no era necesario que vinieras por mí.  
-Para mí es un placer. En mí familia nos enseñaron a ser unos caballeros con las damas, por cierto te ves muy linda.

\- Gracias, ¿a dónde vamos a ir?  
\- Candy, ¿por qué siempre que te quiero cortejar me paras en seco? La verdad tú me gustas mucho o ¿Alguien más está en tu vida?

-Mira Anthony, no tengo porque engañarte la verdad sí, tengo a alguien en mi vida, aunque ahorita no estemos juntos yo lo amo y la verdad no quisiera que hubiera malos entendidos entre nosotros. No puedo aceptar que me cortejes porque no tiene ningún sentido. Por ti sólo siento un profundo cariño de amistad. Perdóname por ser tan directa y si ya no me quieres hablar entenderé.

\- Espera Candy, discúlpame tú a mí por tanta insistencia. Voy a respetar tu decisión. Sí, me interesa tu amistad ¿Nos vamos?

Después de esa charla con Anthony ya no volvimos a tocar el tema. Seguimos siendo aún mas unidos, le platiqué de Albert, pero sin comentarle su nombre, lo extraño, he pasado 5 meses sin él, pero me reconforta saber que dentro de un mes lo veré aunque me da un poco de miedo saber si encontró a otra persona y, si es así nuestro destino no era estar juntos.

Hacía mi última conferencia al otro día saldría mi vuelo para regresar a casa, estaba muy emocionada Anthony, me invitó a salir por última vez. Nos despedimos con la promesa de escribirnos continuamente.

Estaba en el aeropuerto con Anthony, me quiso ir a despedirme, fue muy difícil, me tomé mucho cariño.  
-Anthony cuídate mucho espero que la próxima vez que te maré, un gran médico te quiero y escríbeme con frecuencia.

-Tú también cuídate Candy y ¡ánimo! Pase lo que pase nunca dejes de ¡sonreír!  
Y, me guiñó el ojo ¿Se refirió a un pasaba algo con Albert? Estaba muy asustada y nerviosa, no sabía lo que me esperaba al bajarme del avión ...

Continuará. Espero no haya tanto en el próximo capítulo y gracias Yule por tu ayuda.


	5. Chapter 5

NUESTROS HILOS INVISIBLES DEL DESTINO

QUINTA PARTE

Disculpen la demora, la verdad me da pena haberlas dejado tiempo en ascuas les agradezco el tiempo que toman para leerme y ser parte de mis locuras. Valoro mucho sus puntos de vista y sus comentarios espero lo disfruten. Gracias Yule por tenerme tanta paciencia.

********

Bajé del avión, ya estaban ahí mis padres, la verdad muy dentro de mí quería que estuviera Albert, pero yo tomé una decisión y tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias saludé a todos y nos fuimos a nuestra casa tenía la esperanza de verlo. Pero ¿cuál fue mi sorpresa? Estaban todos menos él. Sentí que el corazón se me oprimía

\- ¡Bienvenida, Candy! ¿Cómo te fue? ¡Te extrañamos mucho!

\- Gracias por este lindo detalle se los agradezco de corazón

Uno a uno se me fue acercando para darme un abrazo todos estaban hasta ¡Terry! Ese de plano no tiene vergüenza; pero en ese momento era lo menos que importaba yo sólo deseaba verlo a él. Se me acercó Stear:

-Hola Candy, que gusto verte de nuevo aunque no te ves muy contenta, y, creo saber la respuesta.

-Stear dime la verdad Albert no vino, porque tiene novia ¿verdad?

-No, no Candy él no vino porque tiene dos meses que se fue a estudiar a Londres

\- ¿Cómo y porqué nadie me dijo nada?

-Será porque nos dijiste que no habláramos de él ni en cartas ni en llamadas

-Cierto y tú sabes, ¿para cuándo volverá?

-Pues creo que tardará varios años lo siento Candy. Sabes él nunca te olvidó… nunca anduvo con nadie más

\- Estoy segura que así fue. Me arrepiento por una parte pero esto es otro obstáculo que tenemos que enfrentar si lo superamos nuestro amor se volverá aún más fuerte

-Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide me dijo que te diera esto

Era una carta de mi Albert -¡UNA CARTA DE ALBERT!- Cuando me di cuenta que lo grité, levanté la mirada. Todos me estaban observando con una sonrisa en sus rostros me avergoncé tanto que le quité la carta Stear -Muchas gracias Stear, me regresaste el alma al cuerpo.

Salí corriendo. Me fui rumbo a la playa quería paz para leer su carta. Hace 6 meses que no sabía nada de él, aunque me daba miedo abrirla que me dijera que ya me había olvidado, pero también sentía mucha alegría y me dispuse a leer.

"Querida Candy:

Mi pequeña, espero que cuando recibas esta carta estés muy bien me imagino que ya te enteraste que salí del país, no quería despedirme así de ti, pero nadie me quiere dar razones de ti, dirección o algún número.

Me duele esta distancia que pusiste entre los dos, aunque de algo estoy seguro es que volverás a mí.

No tengo idea si tienes alguien en tu vida en este momento y, no me interesa porque al final del día tú vas a ser mía por siempre. Nuestro amor es único e irremplazable ahora que lo encontré no pienso renunciar; sé que me iré pero eso no quiere decir que no lucharé por ti me voy a Londres a estudiar por tiempo indefinido. Tengo que estar a cargo de las empresas de mi familia espero verte pronto, estoy seguro que será así.

Dile por favor a la persona que está contigo (aunque estoy seguro que no) que te disfrute cuanto pueda porque sé que tu corazón es sólo mío al igual que el mío es tuyo.

Sé que sueno exageradamente posesivo y machista pero quiero que entiendas que tú fuiste, eres y serás mía.

Te amo mi chaparrita hermosa, extraño reflejarme en esos hermosos ojos verdes similar a la pradera en primavera. Quiero volver a besar esos labios sabor cereza.

Me despido de ti con un nudo en la garganta.

¡Muy pronto nos vamos a encontrar! Te mando muchos besos tuyo por siempre: Wiliam A. Andley

P.D. No te dejo mi dirección porque al igual que tú estoy seguro que el destino nos va a reunir nuevamente".

Al terminar de leer, las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas y una sonrisa iluminó mi rostro, aunque no fue por mucho tiempo

-Hola Candy, sabía que te encontraría aquí…..

ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTARAN TANTO COMO YO ESPERO NO TARDAR TANTO PARA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO


	6. Chapter 6

NUESTROS HILOS INVISIBLES DEL DESTINO

Sexta parte

Les dejo mi nuevo capítulo espero lo disfruten les agradezco a todas las que me leen Dios las bendiga.

*******

-Hola Candy, sabía que te encontraria aquí.

-Hola Terry, la verdad prefiero estar sola que tener tu compañía.

-Tú siempre tan agresiva ¿Será que nunca me vas a perdonar mi pequeño error? ¿Tanto, me amabas?

-Lo oí con un poco de sarcasmo.

-La verdad hace mucho que te perdoné ¿Sabes algo? Nunca te amé, así que no te sientas tan especial.

-Por favor, Candy acéptalo me amaste o contesta, ¿por qué me lloraste y me dejaste de tratar aunque sea como amigo?

-Yo no tengo nada que aceptar, admito que te lloré porque me dolió. Te quería, pero entiende CARIÑO; el cariño se siente por cualquier persona animal o cosas, así que deja de molestarme. Te dejé de hablar porque no me interesa tener personas tóxicas en mi vida.

-Dime Candy, ¿tú que sabes de sentir amor? ¿Por qué estas tan segura que por mí no sentiste amor?

-Te lo voy a decir sólo una vez. El amor lo conocí con Albert. Sí, con él, es un ser magnífico, me hace sentir especial con sólo verlo me alegra mi día es mi complemento y te aseguro que con él sí siento amor.

-Y, ¿por qué están separados? ¿Por qué los separa todo un océano? ¿Qué tan segura estás de que él no te engañó?

-Es algo que no entenderías así que mejor me retiro ya me diste flojera. Sobre tu pregunta estoy segurísima que no me engañó, pero si fue… tenía derecho porque en este momento no tenemos una relación ¡Hasta luego Terry!

Iba camino a mi casa pensando sobre lo que me dijo Terry, pero la verdad yo estoy segura de Albert, aunque que fueron 6 meses de separación estoy segura de su amor.

Llegué a mi casa. Mi tía Pony, me esperaba. Siempre tan linda

-Hola linda, ¿cómo te fue con tu sorpresa?

Me lo decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Muy bien tía, de hecho fue genial hasta que tuve una compañía desagradable.

\- ¿Quién arruinó tu magnífica noche?

-Terry. Tía ya no sé ¿Qué hacer para que entienda que no quiero nada con él? Ya no sé si quiero su amistad, pero bueno hablemos de otras cosas por algo me esperas, ¿no es cierto?

-Nada se te pasa Candy. Claro que te quiero dar las novedades que pasaron durante estos seis meses. Así que te voy a contar lo que quieres escuchar.

-¡Síii ! Tía cuéntame ¿cómo estuvo Albert en mi ausencia?, ¿salió con otras chicas?

-Umm, pues que te diré lo vi con tres mujeres.

-¿Cómo que tres mujeres, tía? En sólo 6 meses y yo ninguno no puedo creer que sea peor que Terry, ¿quiénes eran tía? ¿Las conozco?

-Pues sí, Candy. Debo decirte que las conoces muy bien te diré quienes son una es Annie, Patty y yo ja, ja, ja, ja. Si vieras la cara que pusiste, en serio lo creíste si ese niño es un pan de Dios, bajaba todos los días a preguntar por ti, ¿por qué fuiste tan cruel? A Annie y a Paty las acosaba en serio estaba desesperado.

-Tía que cruel eres, eso no se hace casi me da un infarto y dígame, ¿vino a despedirse de usted?

-Claro, me hizo una promesa y deseo que la cumpla pronto je, je, je

-¿Y qué te prometió? Si no es indiscreción preguntar

-¡Qué iba a hacer mi sobrino con todas las de la ley! Hasta sobrinos me prometió, ¿cómo vez?

-Me sonrojé tanto. No podía creer lo que Albert le había dicho a mi tía.

-Candy, yo sé que no me debo meter, pero no te alejes de ese niño alguien te lo puede quitar créeme no hay chicos como él y tú, ¿lo dejas libre?

-Tía si él se queda con otra quiere decir que no estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Si a pesar del tiempo y a la distancia nos seguimos amando quiere decir que es amor verdadero.

-En cambio yo lo veo como si le pusieras un letrero en la frente que diga: disponible. Piénsalo bien, después no te vayas a lamentar.

-Pues ya será de Dios, ¿no crees? Bueno tía me voy a descansar mañana voy a la escuela y a una entrevista de trabajo. Recuerda que pronto será mi graduación. Te amo mucho, tía y gracias.

-Candy eres tan testaruda; bueno descansa, también te amo.

Fui a mi cuarto me recosté y en mi mente vinieron mis recuerdos con mi Albert, esos hermosos ojos azules. Volví a leer su carta me quedé dormida abrazando su correspondencia.

EN LA MAÑANA

-¡Mama! ¿Por qué no me despertaste? Ya es muy tarde tengo que ir a la escuela y a la entrevista.

Me bañé y me arreglé en seguida. Me puse un traje sastre, salí a prisa de mi casa.

-¡Deséame suerte, mamá!

-¡Suerte mi amor! Aunque no la necesitas, ¡te amo!

-¡Gracias, mamá, te amo!

Cuando salí de mi casa y me encontré a Stear nos fuimos juntos a la escuela porque pasaría a ver a Paty.

-Stear, ¿has sabido algo de Albert?

-No mucho, solo que está estudiando duramente

-Cuando hables con él, salúdalo de mi parte, ¿quieres?

-Claro, bueno llegamos nos vemos, luego iré a buscar a tu hermana.

-Hasta luego, ¡hey! se me olvidaba decirte que en una semana es mi graduación y claro estas invitado le avisas a Archie y a Annie por favor, porque no creo que los pueda ver. Estaré muy ocupada.

-Claro no te preocupes, bueno, ¡hasta luego!

-¡Hasta luego!

Continuará.

La actualización depende del número de comentarios

Albert y Candy al fin se encontrarán? Se entregarán al amor o por el contrario Albert no es el destino de Candy? Terry tendrá razón en sus comentarios? Descúbralo en el siguiente capítulo, si es que hay.


	7. Chapter 7

Nuestros hilos invisibles del destino

Séptima parte

Chicas gracias por leerme chicas la verdad me motivan mucho sus comentarios. Disfruten de la lectura.

*******

Acabé mis deberes en la escuela y llegué justamente a la entrevista:

-Buenas tardes señorita, tengo una entrevista de trabajo con el señor George Johnson.

-Claro permítame

-Claro, gracias

\- ¿Es usted la señorita, Candy White?

\- Sí, soy yo

-Puede pasar, la está esperando el señor Johnson.

Entré, me quedé impactada con la presencia, después de 20 minutos de la entrevista.

-Bueno, señorita White, la verdad me siento muy sorprendido por su capacidad a pesar de no tener experiencia.

-Muchas gracias, señor Johnson, la verdad me gusta mucho mi profesión.

-Bueno, pues esperó que se sienta a gusto trabajando con nosotros porque el trabajo es para usted.

-Gracias no lo voy a defraudar.

-De eso estoy seguro, ahora entiendo al señor William está señorita es maravillosa.

-Salí contenta de la oficina no me imaginaba que me iban a contratar así de ¡Rápido!

-Gracias, señorita.

-Hasta luego.

CASA

-¡MAMÁAA!

-¿QUÉ PASA CARIÑO?

-¿QUÉ CREES? ME DIERON EL TRABAJO

-¿De verdad? ¡Qué emoción! Nunca dude de ti mi amor. Felicidades ¡Tenemos festejo doble!

EL DIA DE GRADUACION

Al fin llegó mi día.

-Candy, te busca Stear

\- ¿Stear? Bajo en seguida mamá

-Hola Candy, luces hermosa.

-Hola Stear, pensé que te vería en la graduación.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que vengo a una misión.

-¿Misión? Y, yo, ¿qué tengo que ver?

-Pues mucho mi misión es entregarte esto.

Era una caja color rosa de terciopelo.

-Gracias, pero no era necesario que me obsequiarás algo.

-No es mío, es de alguien más, bueno me voy. Nos vemos en la escuela.

-¿De quién será?

La abrí lentamente. Descubrí que es de Albert mi corazón se aceleró.

Candy:

Muchas felicidades mi amor, nunca dudé que lo lograrías. Me da mucho orgullo que hayas logrado una de tus muchas metas espero que en estos momentos estés pensando en mí, como yo en ti.

La verdad deseaba estar a tu lado pero los estudios no me lo permitieron; por eso te mando este pequeño detalle para que me sientas muy cerca de ti en este día tan especial, espero te guste y uses hoy.

Te amo chaparrita, eres la luz de mi vida te mando muchos besos.

Tuyo por siempre.

William Albert A.

Observé dentro de la caja… era una gargantilla de oro con un dige en forma de corazón con una pareja en el medio besándose. Mi emoción fue tanta que se corrieron lágrimas de mis ojos.

Este hombre a pesar de la distancia sigue con sus detalles, lo amo tanto. Siento que pronto nos veremos frente a frente.

¿Candy ya estas lista? Porque ya es tarde.

EN LA FIESTA

-Felicidades nena

-Hola Terry, no me digas así, dime, ¿quién te invitó? Porque yo nunca lo hice.

-¿Por qué eres tan descortés y grosera, Candy?

-Sólo que no quería gente que me arruinara mi felicidad y mira hasta compañía trajiste, eres increíble Terry.

-Hola Candy, felicidades

-No seas hipócrita Susana, pero bueno que se diviertan no arruinaran mi noche.

\- ¡Felicidades mi niña! Es increíble que tan rápido pasara el tiempo espero nunca borres esa hermosa sonrisa de tu rostro y seas siempre fuerte con los golpes que da la vida. Sería mentira si te digo que la vida ahora será de color rosa, tienes que ser fuerte, luchar por lo que quieres y nunca dejar que te hagan a un lado siempre sigue a tu corazón aunque pienses que es tonto él siempre tiene la razón.

-Gracias, tía Pony, usted siempre tan linda espero nunca defraudarla, siempre seré fuerte por usted y por mí la amo mucho tía.

-Espero que te hayas divertido mucho. Te entrego mi obsequio por si algún día nos separamos pienses en mí.

\- No es necesario tía, usted vive en mi corazón.

Recibí el obsequio de mi tía era un anillo de oro blanco con una piedra color azul cielo era hermoso.

-Esta precioso, tía, me encanta.

-Sobre todo por el color de la piedra je, je, je -dijo con voz picara.

-Ay tía, usted nunca cambiará ¡La amo!

Nos dimos un abrazo y me fui a mi cuarto.

Albert si supieras cuánta falta me haces.

EN UN LUGAR EN LONDRES

Mi amor espero que te haya gustado tu regalo te amo mucho y vives en mi pensamiento no sabes cuántas ganas tengo de verte, abrazarte y besarte hasta cansarme si es posible, pronto mi amor pronto nos veremos.

En Miami las cosas van muy bien ya son 3 años trabajando con el señor Johnson la verdad me fascina mi trabajo. Poder ayudar a la gente que por ser humildes no respetan sus derechos y poder ayudar a los niños que son maltratados y poder encontrarles un mejor lugar para vivir sanamente 3 años sin saber de mi Albert, nada de cartas ni notas ¿Será qué encontró a alguien más?

-Señorita White, ¿se siente bien?

-Sí, Dorothy, dime qué pasa?

-Los señores Stevenson ya están aquí son los que quieren adoptar a John

\- Aach… Ok. Hazlos pasar

-Señorita Candy, buenas tardes venimos a entregarle los documento que avalan nuestra propiedad y nuestros trabajos, los cuales aseguran que le podemos dar una vida digna al pequeño John.

-De eso no tengo duda en las investigaciones todo salió muy bien. Sólo esperemos la orden del juez familiar.

-Muchas gracias señoritas.

-A ustedes espero que pronto le puedan entregar a John.

CASA

-Estoy muerta mamá pero muy feliz amo mi trabajo

-¡Qué bueno mi amor! Oye por cierto te llegó una carta y no te emociones porque no es de Albert.

-Entonces de ¿quién?

-De un tal Anthony.

-¡Qué bien! Una carta de Anthony es un amigo de Michigan, mamá gracias la leeré en mi cuarto.

Abrí la carta enseguida

Candy:

Hola hermosa espero y te encuentres bien, ¿sabes? Te escribo para que vengas a mi graduación.

Recuerda que lo prometiste, es este próximo fin de semana, espero de corazón que asistas.

Puedes traer a tu novio, si aún lo tienes si no puedes ser mi compañera en el baile. Te espero pronto, te envío el boleto de avión.

Hasta luego…

Anthony B.

-¡No lo puedo creer que Anthony, se reciba de doctor! Tengo que avisar en mi trabajo por si me quedo más días.

La mañana siguiente, en la oficina del señor Johnson.

-¿Entonces, señor Johnson? Yo cualquier cosa le aviso.

-Claro, espero que no sean muchos días.

-No, usted no se preocupe.

Todo el día ocupada, para dejar todos los pendientes arreglados y poner al día a mi suplente.

Llegó el ansiado viernes partiría en la tarde..

-Bueno mamá ya llevo todo.

-Sí, mi amor todo listo te cuidas mucho y nos hablas en cuanto llegues a Nueva York ¿ok? La verdad me da angustia al saber que te vas tu sola le hubieras dicho a Stear que te acompañara.

-No es necesario mamá, yo te hablo cuando llegue.

Mis papás me llevaron al aeropuerto mi vuelo sería a las 3 de la tarde.

-Cuídate mucho, hija y no dejes de hablarnos

-Claro papi los amo, ya me tengo que subir al avión.

Abordé el avión con la intención de divertirme mucho en Nueva York y, ¿por qué no? Ir de compras

A las 3 horas estaba arribando a la ciudad de Nueva York, ya eran la 6 de la tarde y para mi sorpresa ahí estaba Anthony.

-¡Hola hermosa!, ¿cómo estás? ¡Gracias por venir!

-¡Hola Anthony! Gracias a ti por invitarme y para que veas que cumplo mis promesas.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

-Sí, claro.

\- ¿Viniste sola? Eso quiere decir que tu novio...

-Aún no nos vemos. Él está estudiando en otro país pero todavía siento como si tuviera una relación con él.

-Ok. Ya entendí la indirecta je, je, je, je te voy a presentar a unos amigos y a mi familia espero te sientas cómoda bueno te dejaré en tu hotel mañana paso por ti para ir a la graduación y de allí iremos al banquete.

Llegué al cuarto e inmediato les hablé a mis papás para que supieran que estoy bien.

Al otro día salí a comprar un bello vestido ya que no tenía ninguno de acuerdo a la ocasión. Me encantó un vestido color azul cielo en la parte inferior y en la parte superior tipo straple con pedrería era espectacular sobre todo por la abertura de un lado de la pierna, la verdad era muy sexi.

Llegué al cuarto para arreglarme, me hice una hermosa trenza de lado con varios rizos sueltos, me coloqué la gargantilla que Albert me regaló junto con el anillo de mi tía y, me maquillé de manera sencilla.

Llegó Anthony por mí fuimos al salón y al entrar me llevó a la mesa con sus amigos para presentarme, después con su familia. Cuando oí que dijo:

-Tío, mamá. Ella es mi amiga Candy; Candy él es mi tío William y mi madre Rosemary.

-Mucho gusto Candy, eres muy linda Anthony no para de hablar de ti William voltea para que conozcas a Candy.

Cuando volteó su tío William casi me desmayo era el mi Alberto ya no pude decir palabra alguna se paró en seguida y no supe como rodeó la mesa pero en un segundo ya estaba a mi lado.

-¿Candy de verdad eres tú?

-Claro que sí, estoy sorprendida tanto como tú.

\- ¿cómo ustedes se conocen?

-Sí, ella es mi novia Candy.

Me sorprendió que dijera que éramos novio e inmediatamente me tomó de la cintura era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

-Así que mi tío es tu novio mira lo que son las cosas

-Sí, Anthony es él.

-Pues, bueno, los dejo para que se pongan al día.

Pude notar que Anthony se fue triste a lo mejor muy dentro de él tenía esperanza.

Bailamos toda la fiesta hablamos de todo y de nada hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz.

\- ¿Amor nos vamos?  
¿Cómo negarme a su petición? Si eran años sin vernos realmente el destino ¡Nos une!

Subí a su auto manejó hasta un edificio alejado de la ciudad  
-¿Este lugar? Esta vacío  
-Pronto será habitado por numerosas familias es un lugar de interés social  
Se me iluminó la mirada al enterarme que mi amado tanto como yo buscamos el bien del prójimo, me invitó a la terraza, encantada acepté. El lugar cien por ciento maravilloso. Él tiene razón la mejor hora para apreciar la ciudad en todo su esplendor es en la madrugada exactamente dos de la mañana.  
-veremos el amanecer, juntos –dijo besando mi hombro derecho, le sonreí para afirmar

Él besaba mi espalda con mucho cuidado yo simplemente permití que avanzara me gustaba sentir sus labios varoniles en mi cuello, la sensación me deleitaba no quería que dejara de hacerlo, realmente sentía un mar de emociones, me volteé. Nos miramos por unos cuantos segundos era mirada azul verde, mezcla de colores; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos acercamos sin decir ni una palabra nuestros labios se fueron rozando suavemente, llevó sus manos a mi cintura subiendo poco a poco al cierre de mi vestido que fue bajando lentamente.

-Espero no incomodarte, Candy –escuché su dulce voz en mi oído  
-No, no me incomodas, quiero seguir  
Me separé un poco para dejar caer mi vestido al piso, pude ver en sus ojos devoción hacia mí  
-Te ayudaré a desanudar tu corbata -alcancé a decir

Albert se inclinó un poco, besándome paulatinamente a medida que me desabrochaba el corsé. Me pegó más a su cuerpo yo no podía evitar estremecerme de placer, enredé mis piernas en su cadera. Nuestras partes íntimas hacían contacto a pesar de la tela que cubría nuestra piel, él mantenía sus manos fuertes en mi espalda, acariciándola. Descendí mis labios hasta su cuello, desabotonándole la camisa, mi pintura labial se adhería a su pecho

Continuará.


	8. Chapter 8

NUESTROS HILOS INVISIBLES DEL DESTINO

OCTAVA PARTE

ESPERO QUE LE AGRADE ESTE CAPITULO Y GRACIAS A YULE QUE ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE HACERLO Y POR SU AYUDA BESOS

… me sujetó entre sus brazos para sentarme sobre un muro de concreto, él con algo de torpeza caminó hasta un tendedero con la intención de agarrar las sábanas blancas algo desgastadas por el pasar del tiempo, pero bien oportunas para la ocasión, colocó una en el piso y la otra a un lado. Se acercó a mí:

-Espera un segundo, no me tardo

Había bajado por una botella de vino y unas copas de cristal, al subir a prisa por las escaleras se golpeó la frente con la parte superior del marco de la puerta, evitó quejarse, me causó gracia que para poder pasar él debía agacharse. Era una puerta de no más de un metro ochenta de altura.

-Candy quiero que brindemos por nuestro futuro. Estoy seguro muy seguro…-, suspirando me afirmó- A partir de hoy nadie nos separará estaremos unidos por siempre

Sonrojada haciendo mi rostro a un lado con algo de vergüenza le respondí: ¬_ya no dudaré. El destino nos ha unido…

-Para la eternidad, pequeña –Agregó con su dulce sonrisa, sin más brindamos bebiendo cada uno un sorbo y luego un largo trago del vino servido en la copa, quizás fue una reacción que tuvimos para tapar el nerviosismo que sin querer reflejábamos al sabernos semidesnudos uno frente al otro, él evitaba manifestarlo pero era imposible no detectarlo. Al ver como trataba de ubicar la copa en un lugar estable él amablemente me la quitó para ponerla en un lugar seguro, en su intento se le resbaló derramándose un poco su contenido rápidamente la acomodó. Realmente me divirtió su reacción. Lo que declararía me hizo subir a las estrellas:

-Candy, te amo

-Albert, yo también te amo con todo mi corazón

Él nuevamente tomó mi rostro con sutileza para besarme deliciosamente. Nuestros besos tenían el delicado sabor a vino. Me levantó del muro de concreto para acostarme en las sábanas tendidas en el piso. Me terminó de quitar el corsé para tocar y besar mis senos, la sensación de sus labios fue exquisita. Por mi cuerpo corría toda una sensación de divinidad, descendió sus manos hasta mi braga para bajarlas, quedé totalmente desnuda frente a mi amado Bert

-Quiero saborearte, toda...-dijo con voz entrecortada mirándome con ternura a los ojos, yo, asentí

-Hazlo

Su boca recorría cada centímetro de mi piel hasta llegar a la parte intermedia de mi cuerpo deteniéndose en mi intimidad para acariciarla con la punta de su lengua. Sentí un escalofrío que me hizo erizar

_Albert, tengo una sensación extraña, me humedezco, nunca lo había sentido pero me gusta, por favor no, no, no te detengas, continúa

Él obedeció e incrementó el ritmo de la punta de su lengua que buscó de introducir en mi vagina. Metí mis dedos por dentro de sus cabellos permitiéndome aprisionar su rostro contra mi cadera, con sus manos agarró mis glúteos para aproximarme más a su boca, sentía su respiración tibia en mi vagina, estaba en total éxtasis, jadeaba de manera tan acelerada que me fue imposible no emitir un quejido de placer.

Él al ver mi enajenación paró por un instante, se desabotonó totalmente la camisa para quitársela, continuó con su pantalón, miré a un lado a pesar de lo que había vivido aún me costada creer que iba ser suya.

Desnudo se acomodó a mi costado, nos volvimos a besar con devoción él posó su mano en la parte inferior de mi vientre, le guié hasta mi cavidad femenina. Nos miramos, dándonos permiso a lo que venía. Se acomodó entre mis piernas; con sus dedos separó mis pliegues vaginales y con la otra tomó su pene para introducírmelo. El dolor se apoderó de ambos en el momento en que él perforó mi himen con su virilidad; la piel que le cubría su masculinidad se retrajo tanto que le causó molestia haciéndole detener:

-Candy, preciosa, perdóname nunca pensé que esto nos podría generar dolencia sobre todo a ti ¿Quieres continuar? Podemos parar cuando gustes

-Tarde o temprano debía suceder –contesté controlando mi agitada respiración, las caricias y los besos no tardaron en aparecer para hacer que nos olvidáramos del dolor.

Él nuevamente se posicionó en un intento de meterlo otra vez hasta conseguirlo. En un inicio pausadamente me embistió, posteriormente aceleró sus movimientos a tal punto que no pudimos reprimir los gemidos…

-Albert, Albert, Bert, amor…

-Candy, preciosa me gustas mucho, te amo, siempre te quise tener así entre mis brazos amándote con locura y devoción

-Amor, amor, te amo, mi vida

-Candyyy, ¡te amo!

La luz del amanecer nos sorprendió, abrazados con una delgada sabana que nos tapaba a escasas penas nuestros cuerpos desnudos. No pudimos evitar sonreír ante la maravilla de al fin estar juntos.

-Candy, este será uno de los tantos días que amaneceremos así…

CONTINUARÁ...


	9. Chapter 9

NUESTROS HILOS INVISIBLES DEL DESTINO

CAPITULO 9

Abrí mis ojos y no podía aún creerlo; era verdad había hecho el amor con Albert toda la noche inmediatamente mis mejillas se pusieron rojas de vergüenza solo nos cubría esa diminuta sabana que habíamos robado; por Dios esta manchada de sangre ahora que voy hacer para que Albert no lo vea.

\- Es hermoso amanecer así, ¿no lo crees?

Candy en sus pensamientos: ¿Cómo le haré? Tengo que idear para poder cubrir esto sin que Albert se dé cuenta.

\- ¿Candy, estas bien? ¿En qué piensas?

\- Perdón amor sólo recordaba.

Albert la atrajo hacia él y le dijo al oído.

\- Y… dime princesa, ¿qué recordabas exactamente? ¿Será cuándo nos miramos por primera vez después de tanto tiempo o será cuándo te fui desvistiendo lentamente?

Candy se dio cuenta del comentario que había dicho y se puso colorada.

\- ¿Albert qué cosas dices? ¡Anda levántate! Para que ya nos retiremos de aquí no quiero que nos descubran.

\- No quiero, sabes esta fue la mejor noche y el mejor despertar que he tenido en toda mi vida, si alguien me hubiera dicho que se siente tan maravilloso hacer el amor créeme que desde hace mucho tiempo te hubiera robado.

\- ¡Albert! Que cosas dices la verdad también para mí fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida.

Después de un rato se levantaron, al vestirse Candy recordó la mancha, ya no pudo hacer nada para que no la viera, pues Albert ya la tenía en sus manos; ahí estaba esa huella de que él fue el primero una sonrisa iluminó su cara y regresó a ver Candy la cual estaba mirando hacia el piso toda sonrojada se acercó a ella y le levantó sutilmente la cara.

\- También fue mi primera vez y fue maravilloso que los dos juntos descubriéramos este hermoso placer por primera vez, ¿no crees?

\- Tienes razón, te amo y ya no quiero estar lejos de ti nunca, ¿qué haremos ahora?

\- Yo tampoco quero que te alejes de mí ahora eres mía solo mía, por lo que veo aceptaste mi propuesta.

Candy se sorprendió no sabía de lo que hablaba Albert la tomó de la mano, lo tocó el anillo que le había regalado su tía Pony.

\- Pe pero este es un regalo de mi tía.

\- No exactamente yo le dije a mi grandiosa tía que te lo diera.

\- Entonces no vale por qué a mí no me hicieron ninguna propuesta.

\- Tiene razón; bueno te llevaré a tu hotel a descansar por la tarde paso por ti.

Candy se quedó anonadada pensó que Albert le haría la propuesta ahí mismo se puso un poco triste no dijo nada sólo accedió ir a descansar.

Continuará.

Chicas sé que no tengo perdón pero aquí les dejo otro pedazo de mi historia gracias por leer y le agradezco mucho a yule por toda su ayuda que me da.


	10. Chapter 10

NUESTROS HILOS INVISIBLES DEL DESTINO

Candy estaba acostada pensando el por qué no le había dicho nada Albert.

\- Habrá pensado que soy una infantil al querer que me lo pidiera formalmente y si a lo mejor ya se arrepintió, ¿qué voy hacer ahora? Le diré que no me importa que no me lo haya pedido yo acepto.

Candy se quedó pensativa hasta quedarse dormida; cuando despertó eran casi las cuatro de la tarde, escuchó el teléfono sonar.

\- Hola Candy, ¿tienes tiempo de haberte despertado?

\- No, acabo de despertar, ¿acaso me hablas para cancelar nuestra cita?

\- Claro que no Candy, paso por ti a las seis espero que estés lista.

\- Claro, te veo en recepción chao.

Candy se quedó más confundida, porque Albert fue muy seco y distante. Se comenzó a arreglar.

Se puso un vestido largo con encaje; en la parte superior tenía un corte en V, lo cual pronunciaba sus senos, la parte de atrás era escotado hasta la parte inferior de su espalda, técnicamente su espalda quedó descubierta, el traje era de un color rosa de palo. Además de usar unas zapatillas color plateadas, su peinado era recogido con una trenza como corona y con varios rizos traviesos sobre su cara y hombros, su maquillaje era sutil nada exagerado.

\- Llegó la hora tendré que hacer todo para que Albert aún se quiera casar conmigo.

Al sonar el teléfono Candy contestó.

\- Bueno...

\- Buenas noches señorita Candy, la están esperando en recepción

\- Gracias, en un momento bajo.

\- ¿Por qué me hace esto? Él pudo haberme llamado, ¿por qué actúa así? ¿Será que acaso me quiere terminar? No pienses en esas cosas Candy, él no es así.

Candy bajó lentamente; lo vio ahí parado con un smoking color blanco sin corbata muy casual.

Se ve tan guapo, esos hermosos ojos azules resaltan aún más, pero ¿Por qué no me mira? Así podría saber qué es lo que tiene.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

\- Claro.

EN EL AUTO.

¿Por qué no me dice nada? ¡Que frustración! Tendré que dar el primer paso.

\- Te ves muy guapo Albert.

\- Gracias Candy tu igual oye te quería preguntar, ¿si ya tienes hambre o me puedes acompañar a otro lugar? Si no te importa.

¿Qué Le Pasa? Se supone que era una noche para nosotros dos y para colmo no me voltea a ver, esto me huele mal.

\- Claro, no te preocupes…

Llegaron a un hermoso jardín la entrada era un túnel de platas y flores, en el interior del túnel habían luces y en el suelo pétalos de rosas color blanco con rojo.

\- ¿Qué significa esto Albert?

\- Pues, como no pude hacerte una propuesta como se debe pues…

Candy vio a una persona al final del camino.

\- Nos casaremos Candy, eres el amor de mi vida y quiero compartir mi vida contigo la juez viene a casarnos.

\- Pero Albert no me estas mintiendo, ¿una juez a esta hora y en este lugar? Por favor, no juegues conmigo.

\- Son las ventajas de ser un Andrew, dime, ¿quieres ser la señora Andrew?

\- ¡Claro que acepto!

\- La tomó por la mano e iniciaron la marcha nupcial hasta quedar frente a la jueza.

\- Buenas noches señores, ¿podemos comenzar?

\- ¡Claro!

Dijeron los dos en unísono

\- Estamos aquí para certificar ante la ley el matrimonio de la señorita Candy White y el señor William Albert Andrew. Señorita Candy, ¿acepta al señor William Albert Andrew como su legi ….?- Candy la interrumpió.

\- ¿Puedo decir mis propios votos?

\- Sí.

\- Te tomo a ti Albert como mi esposo para cuidarte y atesorarte estar contigo en las buenas, pero más en las malas estar ahí cuando te caigas para poderte sostenerte ser tu sustento en situaciones difíciles ser tu fortaleza y amarte por siempre te acepto como mi amigo, mi amante, mi esposo y el padre de mis hijos.

Candy derramó algunas lágrimas de emoción al igual que Albert.

\- ¿Dígame señor usted también quiere decir sus votos?

\- Claro. Candy te tomo como mi esposa para cuidarte y protegerte tenerte a mi lado siempre, gracias por ser parte de mi vida y te juro que siempre estaré para ti eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y le doy gracias a Dios por ponerte en mi camino para poderte amar y, créeme que nunca te haré daño ni dejaré que nadie te lo haga, deseo que seas muy feliz a mi lado te amo Candy.

\- Sin más que decir y bajo el poder que la ley me otorga los declaro marido y mujer; señores Andrew, por favor firmen.

Los dos firmaron.

\- Ahora si puede besar a su esposa señor.

Albert la agarró por la cintura para aproximarla a su cuerpo.

\- Te vez hermosa, pareces un ángel pensaste que no lo había notado, ¿verdad? Pero te digo algo, te ves mucho mejor sin ropa amada esposa.

Candy se ruborizó de inmediato. Albert se echó a reír por lo sonrojada que estaba.

\- No tienes por qué ponerte así, ahora eres mi esposa ante la ley-

Se besaron lentamente, pero al a vez apasionadamente.

\- Te amo mí amor, ¿quién iba a imaginar que en este viaje me convertiría en la señora Andrew?

Continuara…

Gracias por leer


	11. Chapter 11

NUESTROS HILOS INVISIBLES DEL DESTINO 11

Chicas espero que estén bien y me disculpen por la demora la verdad tuve muchos problemas pero aquí esta la noche de bodas de nuestros rubios les mando muchas bendiciones y gracias por sus review.

Llegaron al hotel muy lujoso por su puesto; candy estaba sorprendida, un joven se les acerco:

Señores Andrew su mesa esta lista por favor pasen.

Candy sorprendida

Señores Andrew? Y ellos como lo saben alberth?

Pues antes de salir le dije que prepararan todo por iba a cenar con mi esposa acaso te molesta?

Lo dijo con una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

Y que hubieras hecho si yo hubiera dicho que no.

No lo creo estoy seguro de tu amor hacia a mi.

Tan seguro esta señor Andrew?

Por su puesto y además…..

Que?

Creo que hize un buentrabajo para ser la primera vez no crees?

Candy se sonrojo, el se rio como todo un sinvergüenza.

Que hermosa te vez amada esposa.

No alardeas tanto de tu hombría yo aun no te he dicho si me gusto a si que bajale dos rayitas a tu ego macho okay.

Woop no me imaginaba que podrías verte mas hermosa de lo que eres pero me doy cuenta que si te vez hermosa enojada.

Entraron al salón estaba lleno de tulipanes y en el techo colgaban estrellas las luces muy bajitas era un armonía muy romntica y solo había una mesa aun lado una botella de champagne.

¿Qué es esto alberth?

Pues nuestra celebración de nuestro matrimonio acaso no te gusta?

Claro que me gusta solo que me imagine que ibas a invitar a tu hermana y a Anthony será acaso que no quiees que se enteren?

No digas eso para mi es un privilegio que seas mi esposa además ellos ya saben que hoy me iba a casar, y no los invite por que te quería solo para mi quieroque sea una celebración solo entre tu y yo acaso no te gusta.

Me encanta

Se sentaron y degustaron una rica cena tomaron vino aunque candy no quiso tomar mucho no quería hacer un show en la noche de su boda. Alberth se levanto con una copa de vino en la mano.

Quiero brindar por esta noche tan maravillosa y agradecerle a dios por darme la oportunidad de encontrar alamor de mi vida por todos los obstáculos que nos pso por que gracias a esos nuetro amor se hizo mas fuerte y mas grade gracias por poner en mi camina aesta hrmosa en todos los sentidos y prometo hacerla inmesamente feliz.

A candy se le derramaron algunas lagrima y se levanto.

Yo brindo por que a pesar de mis inseguridades dios le dio mucha paciencia a este hombre por que cualquiera me hubiera dejado por lo inmadura y gracias a ti mi amado esposo por hacerme inmesamente feliz estoy contigo en la buenas pero mas en las malas cuenta conmigo para lo que sea quiero ser tu baston cuando sientas que te derrumbes puedas apoyarte en mi.

Lo dos se aproximaron y tomaron la copa de vino alberth la abrazo y la tomo por el mentón y la beso lentamente.

Ven candy bailemos quiero que escuches esta canción te la dedico y siempres que la escuches pienses en mi.

Salieron 3 persona al ecenario era el grupo de reik y empezaron a tocar.

Esta canción va dedicada a la señora Andrew de parte de su esposo

 **Sabes no pido nada mas  
Que estar entre tus brazos  
Y huir de todo el mal  
Que a todo he renunciado  
Por estar junto a ti**

 **Sabes no dejo de pensar  
Que estoy enamorado  
Te quiero confesar  
Que soy solo un esclavo  
Que no sabe vivir sin ti**

 **Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser  
Encendiste la luz  
Me llenaste de fe  
Tanto tiempo busque  
Pero al fin te encontré  
Tan perfecta como te imagine**

 **Como aguja en un pajar  
Te busque sin cesar  
Como huella en el mar tan difícil de hallar  
Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré  
Tan perfecta, como te imagine**

 **Sabes te quiero confesar  
Que te encuentro irresistible  
No dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible  
Por quedarme cerca de ti**

 **Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser  
Encendiste la luz  
Me llenaste de fe  
Tanto tiempo busque  
Pero al fin te encontré  
Tan perfecta como te imagine**

 **Como aguja en un pajar  
Te busque sin cesar  
Como huella en el mar  
Tan difícil de hallar  
Tanto tiempo busqué  
Pero al fin te encontré  
Tan perfecta, como te imagine**

 **Sabes no pido nada mas  
Que estar entre tus brazos**

gracias alberth me encanto es hermosa.

Lo mejor para mi esposa y esa canción expresa todo lo que siento por ti;pero creo que es tiempo de marcharnos a nuestra alcohoba y festejar mas íntimamente no crees?

Candy se sonrojo y alberht empezó a reir.

Esta ien vamos

Al entrar al cuarto vio velas por todos lados un aroma sutil de manzana con canela candy fue entrando lentamente.

Que te pasa amor acaso me tienes miedo?

Alberth la agarro posesivamente de la cintura y la acabo de meter al cuarto.

No es eso mi amor; solo estaba admirando el cuarto quedo hermoso

Me alegra que te haya gustado

Alberth empezó a besar el cuello de candy y acaricia su espaldo poco apoco empezó a bajar su mano hasta llegar a su glúteo y candy dio un brinco

Que pasa cariño?

Nada voy a tomar un baño.

No deceas que te acompañe nuestro primer baño como esposos lo disfrutaras mucho.

No! Prefiero hacerlo sola.

Ok. Esta bien pero recuerda que conozco perfectamente tu denudez.

Candy se puso muy roja y mejo se fue corriendo en el baño se hecho agua en la cara y lleno la tina de agua a pesar de que ya habían tenido intimidad ella aun le daba pena.

*candy no seas tan cobarde el es tu esposo y esto es natural*

Candy se regañaba en silencio. Y tomo la decisión de invitar a alberth a la ducha.

Albert ¡!

Si mi amor que se te ofrece?

Ven a enjabonarme la espalda por favor.

Albert brinco de la cama en menos de 30 segundos ya estaba en el baño en puro bóxer.

Pero que rápido cariño.

No puedo hacer esperar a mi seductora esposa

Que cosas dices.

Albert se metió en la tina con candy se puso justo atrás de ella

Sabes amor nunca pensé que mis sueños se harían realidad.

A que te refieres Albert ?

Sabes desde que te conocí me gustaste mucho no dejaba de pensar en ti me encantaba verte sonreír y siempre me dije que nunca iba permitir que alguien te hiciera llorar aunque eso ultimo no lo pude cumplir.

Albert yo no sabia eso yo pensé que me veías como una hermana menor, sabes tu también me gustaste mucho para mi tu eras mi príncipe.

Príncipe? Y eso por que?

Pues principalmente por que eres muy guapo esos ojos azules tan hermosos que transmiten confianza tu caballerosidad tus atenciones hasta tu forma de hablar era hermosa quien no se iba a enamorar de ti por mucho tiempo estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti pero sentía que me tratabas como una hermana menor.

Así que siempre te guste? Por que nunca lo comentaste?

Por favor Albert como yo iba decirte de frente: oye me gustas quieres salir conmigo. Obvio que nunca te lo iba decir luego llego Terry con su galanura.

Dime candy te enamoraste lo amaste en algún momento?

La verdad me impresiono su galanura la verdad a el nunca sentí ese sentimiento de amor sentir que sin el mi vida no funcionara y descubrí que el no era para mi justo cundo me di mi primer beso

Por que?

Pues yo pensé que seria como flotar entre las nubes sentir mariposas en el estomago pero nada de eso hubo.

Ya no hay que hablar de Terry mejor dime que sentiste con nuestro primer beso.

Nuestro primer beso ¡wuao! fue mágico me sentía flotar el mariposeo al fin lo sentí mi corazón latía tan fuerte que pensé que se iba salir fue maravilloso y aun los siguen siendo.

Candy se volteo para besarlo con ternura Albert la volteo y la puso en ahorcadas y el beso tierno se convirtió en un beso lleno de pasión Albert la empezó a tocar con calma empezó a besar su cuello lentamente bajo a los senos de candy y le daba pequeños mordisco candy estaba muy excitada .

Hazme tuya amor

Claro mi hermosa esposa

Albert le invadió su intimidad con su miembro candy sintió que su hombre estaba muy bien proporcionado Albert empezó despacio pero la excitación fue mas y las estocadas fueros mas fuertes y rápidos candy gritaba de excitación hasta que llego el momento del éxtasis los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo.

Fue maravilloso Albert; te digo un secreto?

Dime corazón

Hacer el amor en un jacuzzi era unas de mis fantasías.

Espero que siga cumpliendo todas tus fantasías.

Con el tiempo te las diré así que no te desesperes.

Se fundieron en un beso tierno…

Continuara…..

Espero que pueda escirbir otro capitulo pron saludos a todas las que me leen


End file.
